Kissing Round
by Lima Blues
Summary: "Some say that the third time's the charm… and that applies to Alec and Magnus as well. When neither the first nor the second try are successful, they can only expect the third time to be unforgettable." My version of the first and adorable moments in the relationship between the Warlock and the Shadowhunter.
1. Phone calls and paranoia

**DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments series, its characters, universe, plot and scenery all belong to the talented Cassandra Clare. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane (lead characters in this fanfiction) are included in the package (though I'd sooooooooooooooooo love to have them for my own personal use but nah, can't have everything in this world). This story has no lucrative purposes and it's written only to satisfy my and other fangirls' desires of romance and fantasy.**

**Soo here's my baby :') The first chapter of my first fanfiction EVER! Also it's the first time ever I write something in English so I'm really sorry for any grammar/other mistakes, let alone that this isn't beta'ed. BUT! My increasing love for Malec and for the FANTASTIC MAGNIFICENT GORGEOUS Magnus Bane pushed me to write this despite the cons. **

**Rated T just to be safe, because there is no adult/violent/disturbing content of any sort in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

Alec was nervous. Very.

While walking along a crowded avenue full of bright and flashy neon lights, people smiling and fancy vehicles plowing through the heavy traffic, he could feel his stomach contracting and his pulse pounding insistently against his ears, his mind totally alien to the typical vitality of the New York streets at eight in the evening.

A shiver ran down his spine when an unexpected gust of winter air hit his body. Although it didn't snow in that mid-January night, the cold wind made its appearance constantly, and Alec was wearing nothing but a light sweatshirt for protection. He had forgotten his coat and other garments for warming up purposes when he rushed out of the Institute after Isabelle Lightwood, his little sister, burst into his room to notify an unexpected phone call.

"It's for you," she said, holding the mobile with a crooked smile and a curious look. "You forgot it in my bedroom this morning."

"Thanks, Izzy." Alec grabbed it, suspicious. "But ... who is it?"

"Oh! No one to worry about." Isabelle left the room, but stepped back and stared at his brother in the doorway, her grin spreading from ear to ear. "Just a sexy, sexy warlock who's apparently dying to see you and wants to have a romantic date with you tonight".

"Iz! You don't ...-" before the boy could tell her off, Isabelle was out of sight, Alec only hearing the rapid patter of her heels on the marble floor and her mischievous, triumphant laughter filling the lonely passage of the Institute.

When the traffic lights finally turned green for the crosswalk, Alec hurried up stepping in a zig-zag fashion to overtake other walkers, putting his cold hands into his jeans pockets and holding his breath when he turned the corner, entering a less crowded but more beautiful and picturesque street, he reckoned. This was a residential area, which lacked of the hustle and the noise and the chaos proper of active trading. Instead, the air was fresh and homey, getting along with the lovely houses adorned with garlands, mistletoe, colorful lights and other Christmas ornaments still decorating the houses trees, gardens, roofs and walls despite the end of the holidays.

Chattering his teeth, Alec walked down the street passing by several houses and multi-coloured buildings until lastly stopping at a -for the time being- discrete apartment with beige walls and oak door; the only signs of its owner's eccentric personality being the striking purple glitter-covered ornaments hanging from window frames and roof. Alec stared at the building for what seemed to him a really long time, shivering again, this time not because of the weather, but for the memory of its occupant's voice whispering softly in his ear only a few hours ago.

"H-hello?" The hand holding the phone was shaking.

"Alexander." His tone was like silk sliding through fingers. "How is my favorite Shadowhunter?"

"Magnus! Hey ...h-hi." Alec stuttered in response. "I ...I didn't expect you to ring me."

"Which does not mean you aren't delighted that I did, does it?" He chuckled at the obvious discomfort of the raven-haired boy. "I figured you do not return my calls nor visit me because you probably have lost my phone number and my loft address. Or perhaps it's because you're held back by your adorable shy self." The conviction in his voice left no room for doubt. "Not that I'm complaining ...at least not too much. So I decided to make you a formal invitation in which I explicitly ask you to come visit me in my apartment, except-" His tone revealed a hint of sorrow- "if you have something to do and we'd have to put off our _date_."

Alec swallowed loudly.

"S-something to do? ...Like what?" The boy replied, deliberately ignoring the last word said by the warlock.

"Like if you're busy with, you know, the usual ...killing demons, meeting with the Clave, drooling over your unbearable Shadowhunter friend, saving the world ..." Magnus listed.

"I do not drool over Jace!"

"Unless ...-" the other continued, falling on deaf ears to the reproaches of the raven-haired boy, "-unless you are indeed busy but you'd rather go out with me putting aside everything else ...

"I …-" Alec didn't know what to say. Magnus' pleasant voice seduced him as few things in the world could, and the memory of his bright and attractive feline eyes urged him to say yes to everything he wanted, without much thinking about whether it was or not an appropriate decision. At that time he wished with all his heart to say yes, that he was craving to see him as well, but several doubts and fears tormented him. What was he doing dating a male warlock when he himself hadn't accepted his sexual orientation? What would his parents do if they found out? If the Clave found out? He would be wrecked. He couldn't be a Shadowhunter anymore. He would be exiled, the odd one out, not accepted neither by Nephilim nor Downworlders who hated his kind. It would be a mostly unwise choice, but ...

"Alexander." The warlock's voice, softer and even more soothing than before, felt like a comforting caress on the cheek, stripping the boy off his miserable thoughts. "Don't make a Greek tragedy out of this, you're worrying too much," he said, as though guessing his thoughts. "It's just a plain and unharmful rendezvous. Plus, I live alone. There will be absolutely no one who could find out you were here. You know I wouldn't force you to do anything which could imply the slightest danger to you," he guaranteed. "Tell you what? ...I'll cast a glamour over the building, actually over the whole street so that no nosy mundane, Downworlder or three-tailed spitfire dragon could either see or hear you. Now, is my offer tempting enough for you to accept?

And there he was, standing, staring without actually seeing the door of Magnus Bane's loft, where Alec had been only about twice before, none of which had the intention of a mere visit; they had been life-or-death situations instead, when Alec and other Shadowhunters had required the warlock's help to save a friend or face a foe…and wondering if three-tailed spitfire dragons actually existed. He quickly kicked this absurd thought out of his frustrated mind.

This time was different. Alec was determined. His desire and anxiety to meet with Magnus were too intense to ignore. He was on the sixth floor, no visible windows or doors from which curious tenants could peep out and discover him _in fraganti_. In addition, Magnus had promised that he wouldn't let anything dreadful happen to him, and he trusted his powers, not for nothing was he the High Warlock of Brooklyn, right?

Inhaling deeply, Alec pressed the doorbell button, which seemed to be mocking him for his hesitation. He waited, suddenly out of breath, his heart beating roughly against his chest, his mouth dried until, with a subtle crunch, the door opened.

* * *

**That's it, short because it's sort of an intro. **

**Sorry if I put too much description in this. That's likely to happen when I get too carried away in the moment hehe. Let me know in some lovely reviews whether I should cut down on the descriptions or continue this way, and if you enjoyed it or not (CRITICS TO MEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAYYY 3). Thank you for reading! xx**


	2. First Try

**Hellooo! It's me again! :)**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been a bit busy lately, and I have a lot of things in my mind which are keeping me from seating calmly and write. I promise that I wrote anytime I could, and I've finished the second chapter like 5 minutes ago and I'm posting it right away. Annnnd, as you may notice, this chapter is waaayyy longer than the first one, almost 3000 words! Seems like I got carried away in the moment, AGAIN. **

**ANYWAYS. I'm glad to tell you that I've not only written this chapter but also the next three chapters' script and plot, so I've got up to chapter 5. Hence, I hope it won't take such long time to write the upcoming chapters. Sorry again! I'm trying to be more organised because otherwise I'm a real mess when it comes to plan things, stories and everything really. :B**

**I wanted to THANK SOOO MUCHHH for the lovely reviews you wrote *tears* I cracked up with some of them...**

**Sidenote: Ummm...I don't know if this is relevant at all but while I was writing this I listened to a song I've come to love so much. It sort of inspired me. Its name is "BELICE" by LOVE OF LESBIAN. It's in spanish though, but you can google the lyrics and translate them if you want...**

**Ok! With no more distraction...READ! xx**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments series, its characters, universe, plot and scenery all belong to the talented Cassandra Clare. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane (lead characters in this fanfiction) are included in the package. This story has no lucrative purposes and it's written only to satisfy my and other fangirls' desires of romance and fantasy.**

* * *

Magnus Bane appeared just seconds after the annoying beep. Leaning against the door frame and displaying a casual look, he granted his visitor with a bright smile, accompanied by a brilliant look from those cat-eyes that seemed to be gleaming, pleased to be finally regarding the other boy.

Alec could only manage to say one thing.

"Don't call me Alexander ...I don't like it" he replied, feigning the anger he didn't feel and bringing his gaze to the floor.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too" Magnus quipped, never losing his wide grin. "Okay, let's start again ...Hi, Alec. I am infinitely satisfied that you came to delight me with your charming presence. Oh! I am also pleased that you find the floor tiles so amusing, they don't make them this shiny in Manhattan, so I had to ...borrow them from a casino in Las Vegas."

This eventually ripped the dull frown off Alec's face, remembering the warlock's ability to conjure things from whatever place, such as psychedelic tiles covered with huge amounts of glitter, though not bothering to pay the due of course. He finally looked up, this time focusing on the person standing in front of him. From the first time he saw Magnus, he knew there couldn't be anyone alike in the whole world, taking into account the existence of thousands of warlocks and witches around the globe. He had never seen eyes that could fascinate him as much as Magnus' did, consisting of two slit-shaped pupils immersed in a rich amber-green sea, twinkling like fireflies in the dark. His hair, the colour of midnight, had sparkling rebel tips formed up all over his forehead and the sides of his head due to hair gel and a thin layer of blue glitter. Added to all this, the white shirt he was wearing, opened up to mid-chest, revealed beautiful silk-like olive skin and ripped muscles. Alec couldn't help thinking Magnus was especially attractive tonight.

The Shadowhunter smiled shyly at him.

"I came because ...well ...I also wanted to see you," he confessed.

"Of course you wanted to see me" the other responded playfully, opening the door entirely giving him free passage. "What ...don't tell me you'd stand there freezing rather than entering one of the most luxurious apartments in Brooklyn? I ordered the heating from Russia, so it's foolproof."

Indeed, the loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn did justice to its owner's pompous appellation and his particular taste as well. It looked as if someone had taken buckets of paint and randomly coloured each room separately, including furniture and ornaments following neither order nor logic apparently. It didn't have bad appearance though, but quite the opposite. While the chairs went from bright scarlet to canary yellow, the soft-looking cushions alternated between Prussian blue, baby pink and orange, or all three in one. The only invariable thing, Alec remarked, was the shimmering layer of multi-coloured glitter covering everything everywhere, like stars twinkling reluctant to leave the sky when the sun rises. Despite the colourful mess, the boy noticed with satisfaction that everything was pristine, tidy and clean; the air charged with a delicate wildflowers scent and a more piercing one of men's cologne.

"Make yourself at home," the host told him, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "You want a drink? Maybe vodka, sangria, water, Coke ...?"

"I would like ...-" Alec suddenly paused, sensing something in the environment that he hadn't perceived when stepping in the living room, which just a few seconds ago was entirely impregnated with Magnus' fragrance.

Fragrance. That was the difference. There was an odor that had nothing to do with the warlock or anything he had ever smelled and was quickly taking over the whole atmosphere. It was a sweet and sharp smell, completely unknown to Alec but by no means unpleasant, reminding him of strong eastern spices mixed with tropical fruits.

Alec believed he saw true horror expressed in Magnus' normally peaceful features, but it disappeared right away, replaced by the beautiful serene expression he was used to. He heard a faint finger snap and the exotic aroma was gone as soon as it arrived.

The warlock gave him a soothing smile.

"Don't worry; it's nothing to be concerned about." He reassured him with a slight hand gesture. "I just took the liberty of baking some muffins for you, as I knew you were coming and you like these sugary mundane desserts ..." Alec was about to add something but was interrupted by Magnus: "So ...what was it you wanted to drink again?"

"W-water, thanks" Alec answered, who didn't like drinking alcohol unlike his sister, Isabelle. Magnus set off back into the kitchen, clearly not wanting to give more explanations about it. The raven-haired boy felt curious then. He was a warlock ...if he wanted to invite him some muffins couldn't he simply make them appear? He shook his head thinking that perhaps he'd never fully understand his eccentric lover.

Magnus finally returned with their drinks: a glass filled with clear liquid and the other with an unknown maroon fluid. Alec tried to remember if he had seen that beverage at the party he met the warlock in, wondering if his kind would be immune to the effects of fairies nectar.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't turn into a rat; just imagine the fuss if _Chairman Meow_ saw one around here. You'd be taken aback by the destructive power of a single cat with bad temper."

As if hearing his owner saying his name, Magnus' gray puss came out from under one of the extravagant chairs and climbed over Alec's lap, seated near the fireplace. The boy began to caress its furry little ears, causing the cat to purr in gratitude.

"I think he likes me." Alec figured. "Is he like that with all your guests?"

"With very few." Magnus replied, finally sitting beside him with a graceful motion. "Mostly with women. Actually, you should feel lucky. The Chairman is quite moody, and he would've already cut your face in julienne strips if he didn't like you. But he does."

The gray cat meowed outraged at his owner. Alec looked startled.

"What? You mean ...he could've chopped me and you just let him come near me?"

Magnus just gave him an affectionate gaze.

"Alexan ...Alec." He mended himself. "You just don't have the _ability_ to not getting along with anybody. Not even with my cat. If there had been the slightest danger I would've sent _Chairman Meow _in an improvised yet interesting trip around Indonesia while you were here with a snap of my fingers. But there was no need to."

He offered the boy a flirtatious wink, whose cheeks flushed instantly; then he took the remote and turned on the TV.

Alec had known Magnus for only a few months now, of that he was pretty sure: the night he met him, when he found himself lost in those magical eyes for the first time, was marked in his mental calendar with neon lights, multi-coloured fireworks, sparks of an incredible electric blue and of course, lots of purple glitter. Still, he felt as though he'd known him for several years since he had mentally recorded as many habits and whims as possible in such short time. Hence, when he saw Magnus putting aside the remote when the _Project Runway_ ad appeared, he couldn't help laughing quietly.

The warlock glanced at him, amused.

"And ...may I know what is it you find so funny? Is fashion design, expensive clothes or Tim Gunn hilarious? Or it's just that my mere presence gets you in this blissful mood? Which is certainly understandable ..."

Alec laughed again, louder this time. In this Magnus was right: his company did put him in a really good mood but it wasn't something he had ever admitted face to face. Not yet at least.

"It's just that I've never watched TV with you before, but I don't know why ...I figured you'd see this type of programs," he replied with a shrug.

Despite trying to avoid the other's gaze with all his will, he knew Magnus irises were still fixed on him since he could feel how the fire in his pupils showered down one side of his face, leaving behind a warm feeling he then recognized as a new combustion in his cheeks.

He snorted, discontent. He blushed really easily lately, he reckoned, always in Magnus' presence. And the worst of it all was that he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't able to resist the effects those amber orbs caused in him. It was like a drug, a drug available day and night, tempting him, and as time passed by he perceived how his will started to crumble. Right now he felt weaker than ever; it would be a matter of seconds before his body acted by itself and sink again in the ocean of desire and mystery offered in Magnus' eyes.

His whole body stiffened. Just a bit more ... just a few seconds...

The warlock placed his slender arm over the back of the couch, resting his right hand just behind Alec's nape in a subtle gesture, reducing the already tiny distance between them. The young boy felt all the fine hairs in his neck standing up completely. He quivered.

"It seems to me ...that you're calling me predictable?" His breath danced sensually on the boy's ear.

Alec gulped loudly.

"Ye-yes." He answered. Why denying it? He lowered his gaze onto his lap, staring at his hands as if they had become the most interesting thing in the world. He took a deep breath to resume speaking. "Nevertheless ...you're predictable only in these matters, fashion and entertainment I mean. Otherwise ...you're like a chest. A locked up treasure chest with a huge bright golden padlock for everyone to see, inviting them all to open it, to yearn to do so, to finally discover all the riches and fortunes they would find in your mind ...and your soul. But they'll never succeed; _we'll_ never make it because simply ...there's no key. It doesn't exist. We only ...got to settle for its front, all covered in gold ...and glitter-" he laughed slightly, lost in his own thoughts, "-and for the coins falling from time to time off the chest overflown with riches-."

The boy stopped suddenly, currently aware of how much had he spoken and _what_ had he said. But he felt confident. He looked up and saw Magnus staring at him with a mixture of surprise, fondness ...and admiration. Yes, that was it. Admiration in large amounts mixed with the tenderest, warmest affection. He no longer felt cold inside. The background sound of the TV seemed almost ethereal, comforting, and so the dim lights in the room. He forced himself to finish what he had started.

"And ...that's why I'm here. Talking to you, having fun with you, catching those falling coins ...the ones _you_ drop, which are insignificant for many, though not for me. They are ...like emeralds. Every ...every moment we spend together is like jewels coming directly from your heart to embed into mine. You ...you were right." Alec's eyes shone.

Magnus tilted his head looking bewildered, his eyes narrowing. A spark of confusion burned between the shades of green. "I was right ...about what?" He inquired.

"That I wasn't laughing because of fashion design or Tim Gunn. Being with you is what gets me in this joyful mood. I've never opened my heart to anyone before …until now. Your company ...makes me happy." His face had been gradually reddening as he spoke, and at this point, boiling blood was already filling every nook of his body rushing through his hands, chest and neck up to the tips of his burning ears. It didn't help the fact that Magnus was staring at him with such intensity that he felt he could be melting right then without even realizing it, or caring in the slightest.

Defeating the magnetic attraction cast by his glowing eyes, Alec looked away. He had done what only a few minutes ago would've been inconceivable for him, but he didn't regret a thing. All that tormented his soul at the moment was Magnus' reaction. What will he say? Will he reject me? Will he hug me and tell me that he understands because he feels the same way? Will he ask me to leave the apartment? He couldn't cope with that; Magnus was the only one who...

"Straightforward enough, as always."

Alec was astonished. What did that mean? He was about to mumble a question when he felt a warm touch on his chin, which later became a delicate but meaningful caress of soft fingers when the warlock lifted his face, sending thousands of tiny electric shocks born in his chin and spreading like wildfire through the rest of his body.

What enthralled him next were two stars the colour of summer grass, of sunrays showering it all, the colour of fields in Idris. The Idris he loved. His home.

"Emeralds indeed ..." Alec muttered quietly, unaware he had said it out loud.

Magnus smiled tenderly, his hand cradling the other boy's cheek, pulling him closer. They were only a couple of inches away. He allowed himself to get lost in the blue again; a cloudless evening sky, the most piercing and radiant blue he had ever seen. It was almost electric. Bewitching.

"Those eyes ..." he sighed, "I could stare at your eyes for eternity. I could live strictly on them, on the kindness and innocence they inspire. Thousands of years may go by and millions of people will be born with blue eyes, but there won't be one single pair that could possibly compare to yours neither in delicacy, depth nor beauty." Unexpectedly, his gaze dropped to his expectant parted lips. He smiled mischievously. "What a pity you'd have to close them for a bit ...or more than that, if I may."

The raven-haired boy's eyelashes fluttered swiftly, showing his confusion.

"Why would they close ...?"

Magnus' answer wasn't verbal. He just bent slowly looking at the two sapphires one last time before glancing down at the boy's lips. His hands tenderly stroked Alec's cheekbones, who just closed his eyes and put his extended hands on his lover's chest, wanting Magnus to kiss him more than anything else. He then felt the other's hot breath caress his mouth and his lower lip sensually rubbing his own.

Just a bit more ...

**BOOM!**

The explosion sound was so loud it echoed repeatedly within the apartment's four walls as independent consecutive bursts, making the floor tremble as a result of the detonation magnitude. The two boys quickly split, both frightened and overwhelmed by having been drag so violently off the peace and joy bubble they were immersed in.

As if they had planned it, they ran to the large window near them at the same time and leaned on the hard glass, not believing the scene developing in front of them.

"But, what ...?" A single word appeared in Alec's mind, bright and dangerous...

_Hell._

Because what they had ahead was the closest to the image he had of hell: long columns of dense smoke rising to the sky, a black, starless sky. Spirals of black and red gas filled the air, engulfing the lights from the stars and buildings in its path. Black and red, as a premonition of death. But what was all this? What caused the explosion?

Alec felt his heart beating wildly and the fine hair on his arms and neck stood up when he perceived a stench beginning to stuff the room, the whole place. It was an acid-like smell, sharp and extremely repulsive, which caused him to tear up and feel sick. However, it wasn't unknown at all. That stench undeniably belonged to...

"Demons."

Alec faced Magnus in surprise, who had said aloud the missing word. His face was serene as ever, though gloom had come into his eyes indicating danger and alarm. Then his iris locked in Alec's, transmitting a mixture of various feelings such as doubt, anxiety ...and fear. But the boy could clearly see it was not fear for his own personal welfare, but for _his_. He then realized that he himself was all that filled Magnus' thoughts right now, who knew that if there were demons around Alec would go after them, as a call of duty.

Suddenly, his phone started vibrating and ringing loudly over the glass table he had put it on. He went to grab it, and checked on the screen who was calling. It was his sister. He answered.

"Isabelle." His voice turned out grim yet steady, unlike how it was just a few minutes ago while talking to Magnus.

"Alec ..." Her somber voice triggered the alarm sign in her brother, who was shocked because she usually stayed calm while on duty. Something else was going on. "Alec, you have to come here right away. It's ... it's Jace."

"Jace? What about Jace?"

"He ...-" The girl inhaled deeply, clearly trying to calm down but failing in the attempt. "A huge horde of demons and Shadowhunters appeared in the city; I believe they used a portal. They're all Valentine's followers, and Jace ...Jace went after them."

* * *

**Second chapter yayyy :)**

**As with the first one, I hope you liked this chapter and how the story is developping. *crossed fingers***

**You know what I most enjoy of posting my stuff? Yes! REVIEWWWWSSS! Pretty pretty please I love critics, it won't take long time, write whatever you want. See the bright side of it: your fingers will exercise and I would be happier. Everybody wins!**

**Laters! xx**


End file.
